Terrorist Plot!
thumb Vorkommen: HiSec, LowSec (Stufe 4) Erlaubte Schiffe: alle (Battlecruiser) Typ: Eskalation Deutscher Titel: Terroristenverschwörung! Terrorist Plot! ist eine Eskalation, sie kann im HiSec Komplex Guristas Watch ausgelöst werden. Die Abschnitte sind jeweils einige Systeme voneinander entfernt - das Journal weist den Weg. Die vierte und letzte Stufe führt normalerweise in den LowSec. Erste Stufe Beschreibung: All through the battle, one of the Gurista cruisers was engaged in intense and thoroughly encrypted commmunications with some other ship in another system. Even though you didn't understand a thing of what was being said, your scanners successfully managed to locate the other party. Man landet an einem Beschleunigungstor. Gegner *3-4 Battlecruiser (Pithatis Assassin/Assaulter) *3 Elite Frigates (Dire Pithi Demolisher/Destructor/Plunderer/Wrecker) *1 Faction Frigate (Dread Guristas Destructor/Plunderer/Wrecker) ''- nicht immer'' Der Abschuss der Faction Frigate bzw. das Aktivieren des Beschleunigungstor löst im Normalfall die zweite Eskalationsstufe aus. thumb|Terrorist Plot! - 1. StufeWenn man durch das Beschleunigungstor fliegt, trifft man auf eine grüne Wolke. In einem hohlen Asteroiden befindet sich ein Container (Viral Stash). Bei Annäherung auf 2500m zündet eine Smartbomb und erscheint die Meldung: In this container you find stacks of barrels containing viral agent, as well as a list of ship ID's, barrel ID's and times. Most of the times have passed, but the very last one is only a couple of minutes from now, perhaps if you intercept this ship that is supposedly arriving, you may find out more. Someone has approached the Viral Stash too closely, triggering an explosion from a hidden trap nearby! Beute: 17 Data Sheets, 5 Viral Agents (also ziemlich wertlos) Nach einigen Minuten erscheint ein Gegner Meldung: Guristas Relay Officer: Who are you!? I wasn't told of anyone guarding our Viral Stash. If you don't give me identification codes immediately, I'll have to assume you're a looter. *1 Elite Cruiser - Guristas Relay Officer (Dire Pithum Eraser) Der Abschnitt jenseits des Beschleunigungstor ist nicht notwendig für die Eskalationsreihe. Für den Fall, dass die Eskalationsreihe hier vorzeitig endet, erscheint folgendes Popup: Sadly, the datacore of this ship has taken a direct hit and any information stored there has gone up in smoke. '' Zweite Stufe thumb|Terrorist Plot! - 2.StufeBeschreibung: ''After a brief search of the ship's datacore, you find out that the Guristas, under contract from an unnamed third party, are supposed to disperse the viral agent in the atmosphere of two terrestrial planets in Caldari space. No information is given about which planets, but you do discover the coordinates of a rally point for the operation. It appears that a sizeable fleet was supposed to meet there. Man landet an den Ruinen einer Station, die von einem Feld Sonnen-Harvestern und einigen Felsbrocken begleitet wird. Erste Welle *3-4 Battlecruiser (Pithatis Assassin/Assaulter) *3-4 Cruiser (Pithum Inferno/Mortifier) *3-4 Elite Frigates (Dire Pithi Demolisher/Destructor/Plunderer/Wrecker) *0-4 Destroyer (Pithior Anarchist/Guerilla/Nihilist/Renegade/Supremacist/Terrorist) *1 Elite Stasis Drone (Spider Drone II) ''- Heavy web !!! , Trigger Welle 3'' *1 Stasis Drone (Spider Drone I) ''- Heavy web !!! , Trigger Welle 2'' Zweite Welle Meldung: The destruction of the Stasis Drone has alerted a nearby Pith patrol. *6-7 Battlecruiser (Pithatis Assassin/Assaulter/Revolter) *4 Destroyer (Pithior Anarchist/Guerilla/Nihilist/Supremanist/Terrorist) *3 Frigates (Pithi Demolisher/Destructor/Plunderer/Wrecker) Dritte Welle Meldung: The destruction of the Pith Relay Commander's personal elite drone has drawn his attention. He has arrived with an escort from a nearby area. *4 Battlecruiser (Pithatis Death Dealer/Revolter) *4 Elite Frigates (Dire Pithi Despoiler/Saboteur) - jammer *1 Faction Frigate - Pith Relay Commander (Dread Guristas Demolisher/Destructor) Der Abschuss des Pith Relay Commanders löst im Normalfall die dritte Eskalationsstufe aus. Dritte Stufe Beschreibung: Scanning through the remains of the lead ship, you find no further information on which planets were supposed to be terrorized, but you do find a location where a meeting has been scheduled with whoever organized the operation. '' Man landet an einem Beschleunigungstor. '''Gegner' *4 Battlecruiser (Pithatis Death Dealer/Revolter) *2-3 Cruiser (Pithum Inferno/Mortifier) *3 Elite Frigates (Dire Pithi Demolisher/Destructor/Plunderer/Wrecker) *1 Faction Destroyer (Dread Guristas Anarchist) thumb|Terrorist Plot - 3.StufeDer Abschuss des Faction Destroyers bzw. das Aktivieren des Beschleunigungstor löst auch hier im Normalfall die vierte Eskalationsstufe aus. Auf der anderen Seite des Beschleunigungstors trifft man auf ein Trümmerfeld und einige Drohnen, die erst bei Angriff zurückschiessen. Gegner Meldung: A ship pops into view. The ship has left almost immediately, probably as soon as it discovered your presence here. It left a nasty present for you, however. Right before the ship left, it deployed a number of drones. Prepare for a fight. *4-5 FIO Bomber Drone (Elite Repair Drone) *2 Spider Drone II - web Der Abschnitt jenseits des Beschleunigungstor ist nicht notwendig für die Eskalationsreihe. Vierte Stufe thumb|Terrorist Plot! - 4. StufeBeschreibung: You are not sure, but it seemed like the ship that slipped away had the markings of the dreaded Federal Intelligence Organization, a Gallente covert-op branch. If this is true, it bodes no good for the Caldari state, nor does it for the Gallenteans come to think of it. Action like this viral terror attack would probably be taken as a full-scale war declaration, not that the peace has been so convincing lately between the two. Whatever is to be made of it, it seems like your instruments got a lock on the agents jump as he cleared local space and the approximate destination is already flashing on your navigation panel. You are not sure if it is a good idea to follow it though, crashing uninvited into a FIO base could be more than you can handle. Either way, you probably only have mere minutes to get there in time. Diese letzte Stufe führt normalerweise in den LowSec. Man trifft hier nicht auf Guristas Piraten, sondern auf eine Staffel von Gallente Piloten. Die drei Elite Cruiser dampen recht heftig, man muss die Schiffe auf sehr kurzer Entfernung bekämpfen. Erste Welle *2 Gallente Tower Sentry (Tower Sentry Gallente II) - Trigger *3 Elite Cruiser (Elite Federation Bearcus/Calo) - damp *7 Battlecruiser (Federation Calo/Practor Baercus/Praeco) *5 Destroyer (Fderation Arcus/Matara) Wenn der Abschuss beiden Gallente Tower nicht die zweite Welle auslöst, hilft der Beschuss des FIO Control Towers weiter. Zweite Welle Meldung: More FIO ships undock from nearby bunkers to defend their base, along with an envoy ship from the Guristas! *7 Battlecruiser (Federation Calo/Practor Baercus) *4 Elite Frigates (Elite Federation Libertus/Manica) - web/scramble *4-7 Destroyer (Federation Arcus/Pelekus) *1 Faction Destroyer (Dread Guristas Envoy) Der Faction Destroyer lässt mit etwas Glück Pithi A-Type Faction Gegenstände in der Beute fallen. Die Eskalation endet mit folgendem Popup: ''Thankfully this was only a minor hideout and not fully manned either it seems. If the plot to corrupt the atmosphere of those Caldari planets and thereby escalating the hostilities in the region was hatched here, it has been effectively stopped. Which is of course very likely ... '' Kategorie:Guristas Kategorie:HiSec Kategorie:Eskalation Kategorie:LowSec